


Amateur

by pearl_o



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles looks at her with his deep, moony eyes, and Raven reminds herself that she has no reason to feel sorry for his case of blue balls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amateur

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during their teenage years.
> 
> Thanks to Moose for looking this over.

Raven likes to pretend she doesn't wait up for Charles on the nights he goes out on dates, because when she thinks about it, it's a little embarrassing. Better to act like it's just a coincidence that she's always there in the study when he gets home, curled up on the couch with her hot cocoa and a mystery novel.

(Someone needs to look out for Charles, anyway. Raven's always known that. And there isn't anyone else to do it.)

Truthfully, Charles seems to take it for granted that she be there. When he gets home, he takes off his shoes at the doorway, before walking toward her. He sits on the edge of the cushion, trapping her legs between him and the back of the couch, and lets his head fall back behind him.

Raven marks her place in the book and sets it aside on the table.

"I don't _understand_ girls, Raven," Charles tells her.

"That's always been obvious, sweetie," Raven says. She sits up a little, pushing him with her foot, until they're sitting sideways and facing each other. "I take it it didn't go well?"

Charles sighs, pulling a hand through his hair. "It _was_ going well until the end."

"You got slapped again, didn't you," Raven says, not quite a question. The grimace on Charles's face is answer enough. "You're too _pushy_ , Charles, that's your problem."

He shakes his head. "I don't understand why! She wanted it, just as much as I did. Every thought in her head said so."

"Obviously not _every_ thought, or she wouldn't have slapped you," Raven said. "Anyway, Charles, you know it's different for girls."

Charles looks at her with his deep, moony eyes, and Raven reminds herself that she has no reason to feel sorry for his case of blue balls.

"I know," Charles says. "I wouldn't have- I'm an arse sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Raven says. She cuts it with a smile, leans forward to kiss his cheek. "What you need to do, Charles, is listen to what they say, not what they think."

"Yes, well, that's more difficult than it sounds."

Raven presses her lips together for a moment before she makes the decision. She shifts in a moment into the short, curvy, dark-haired body of the girl Charles saw earlier. Katie, that was her name; she'd seen her at school plenty of times.

Charles's eyes go wide.

"Don't read my mind," Raven says.

"Raven-" Charles starts, but she's not sure he even knows what he's going to say.

Raven interrupts him, anyway. "You can kiss me," she says, letting Katie's voice go as prissy as it can.

She waits. She can feel Charles moving closer to her, his face to her face, and then he stops. His breath is warm when he exhales, and she opens her a mouth a little in anticipation. Part of her is still surprised when he actually kisses her, nonetheless.

It's gentle, sweet. She's not sure how many minutes go by like that before she pulls away and opens her eyes.

Charles's hands are balled into fists, clutched tightly into the material of his pants. His eyes are dilated, looking at her with a kind of surprise.

"Good," Raven says, smiling at him. "You're following directions. All right. You can touch me now."

Charles raises his hand but pauses, letting it hang still in the air between them. Raven takes hold of him and guides him to her chest, palming the heavy weight of her breast through her shirt. Katie's breasts are smaller than Raven's, but that's all right. Charles squeezes her softly, brushes his thumb over her nipple, and it feels better than Raven expected it to. She gasps in a breath, sitting up a little straighter.

Charles gives her a knowing smile. She's so familiar with his smirk, but this is different. "May I?" Charles says, his voice low, and he pulls on the edge of her pajama top with his free hand.

"I -- yes, okay," Raven says, and she moves with him as he pulls off her top and throws it on the floor. It's cold enough in the room that she shivers a little at the feeling of all her bare skin, and all of Charles's attention is on her (Katie's) nipples where they point straight out.

"May I kiss you again?" Charles says politely.

"I suppose," Raven says, like she doesn't care either way, she's just doing Charles a favor. She closes her eyes again.

Charles is less gentle this time, more hungry, and she likes that. His shirt is a little scratchy against her skin where he's hugging her close and pressing them against each other. She puts her hands around his waist, pulls his shirt out where it's tucked into his trousers, and then her hands are on his warm back. It feels lovely. There's something hard and solid pressing against her that has to be his penis, and something about the feeling makes her want to do nothing else but push back against him.

When she twists her head to take in a shaky breath, Charles moves his mouth to her throat and sucks, and Raven makes a squeaky noise she's never heard from herself or anybody before.

Charles's laugh against her skin tickles; she trembles all over. One of his hands is still kneading his breast, but he places the other on her knee. "May I touch you _here_?" he says, pulling at the fabric between two fingers.

Raven takes a deep breath, counts to five, and tries to think. She tries to look into Charles's eyes, but he's looking down, his gaze still fixed steadily on Raven's bare breasts. He licks his lips as Raven watches, and she wants very badly to say yes. But--

"No," Raven says, and she shifts back into her usual blond form. Charles's hand jerks back from her breast as if he was scalded, and he looks up to her with a shocked expression.

"No?" he repeats.

"No," Raven says. She leans in and kisses him quickly one more time, barely a peck, before she stands up. She pulls her shirt back over her head and says, "I'm doing you a favor, Charles."

"Some favor," Charles mutters.

"You need to learn how to take rejection gracefully," she says, not quite looking back at him. She's trying to get her breathing back to normal, but she still sounds out of breath. "Besides, your own right hand is your best friend."

"Raven!" Charles says, and even after everything else he still sounds scandalized, and she can't help but laugh.

"Good night, darling," Raven says, and then she's out of the room before either of them can say anything else.


End file.
